Walkthrough
This page is dedicated to solutions for the games various puzzles and challenges. It is appreciated that there are multiple solutions to the puzzles, and so listed here will be at least one. Each puzzle is presented here with some helps and tips, in order to not spoil the solution completely. Should you require a full solution there there are links to video or image solutions provided. Sernimir II This is the first planet of the game and contains the introductory levels. Some, but not all, of which have tutorials. Of Pancakes and Spaceships This can be completed easily by following the on-screen tutorial * *Image Solution Slightly Different This puzzle requires you to simply input the H2 molecule and then drop into the output area. * *Image Solution Crossover This puzzle requires you deposit the relevant input atom into the correct output location. Collisions are to be avoided - atoms cannot collide with each other, but empty waldos can. * *Image Solution An Introduction to Bonding * *Image Solution A Brief History of SpaceChem * *Image Solution Sernimir IV This is the second planet and introduces a few more concepts. Double Bonds * *Image Solution Best Left Unanswered * *Image Solution Multiple Outputs * *Image Solution An Introduction to Pipelines Until this one all assignments have been Research assignments. This one, however, is a Production assignment. In production assignments you can build several reactors and decide the connections between them freely, provided that in the end the correct molecules end up in the correct places. * *Image Solution There's Something in the Fishcake This is a Production assignment. * *Image Solution Sleepless on Sernimir IV This is a Production assignment. * *Image Solution For Level Danopth This is the third planet. Everyday is the First Day Hint: The bond instruction can be placed anywhere along the waldo path. Hint: Hydrogen can only support 1 bond, no matter how many times it goes through the bonder. * *Image Solution It takes Three * Split Before Bonding * Settling into the Routine This is a Production assignment. * Nothing Works This is a Production assignment. * A Most Unfortunate Malfunction This is the first Defense assignment. In this assignment an automatic mining robot is on the loose and about to crush the base. You must direct methane into storage tanks. When the storage tanks fill up they explode. You should time the explosions so that they take place when the mining robot's wheels are next to the tanks. * Challenge: In-Place Swap This is the first Challenge assignment. It means that this Production assigment is optional. * Alkonost Alkonost is the fourth planet and introduces the concept of sensing. An Introduction to Sensing * Prelude to a Migraine * Random Oxides * No Ordinary Headache This is a Production assignment. * No Thanks Necessary This is a Production assignment. * Going Green This is a Challenge. It means that this Production assigment is optional. * No Need for Introductions This is a Defense assignment. In this assignment an alien pyramid is hovering above the base and must be destroyed. You must input hydrogen peroxide into the particle accelerator to boost its power. Once the pyramid opens its eye, start inputting uranium as well to shoot it with a particle beam. * Sikutar Sikutar is the fifth planet. Ice to Meet You * Under the Ice * Unknown Sender * Falling This is a Production assignment. * Applied Fusion This is a Production Challenge. * Exploding Head Syndrome This is a Defense assignment. In this assignment a monster from under the ice threatens the base. You must input at least two plutonium atoms into the Rocket Launch Pad to be used as missile payload and H2 and O2 molecules to act as missile fuel and oxidizer, at least 25 of each. * Hephaestus IV Atropos Station The Atropos Station introduces a new instruction: Flip Flop. The Blue Danube This assignment is identical to the assignment called Danger Zone in the previous planet. Once you complete this assignment you get an access to the ResearchNet. * Category:Game Info